With the production of glass fiber forming feeders having an ever-increasing number of orifices or tips to supply the streams of molten material to be attenuated into filaments, the need for effective and efficient systems for attaching the orificed tips or elements in the apertures in the discharge wall has also increased. Previously, the individual projections or tips were welded to the discharge wall by conventional welding techniques, such as cold resistance welding, electron beam welding, and laser welding and the like. In essence, each of these systems welded a single tip at a time. With fiber forming feeders having as many as 4,000 or more tips, the welding process can be quite time consuming. Further, there are other problems associated with the systems which are well known in the art.